Confia en mi
by CounterCutterNStriker
Summary: En una noche tranquila y despejada puede haber de todo , desde una simple platica constructiva hasta SEXO ,siempre atendiendo los sentimientos de aquella persona a la que amas. ¡ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON!
1. Confia en mi

Los personajes aqui presentados corresponden a Level-5 y sus respectivos creadores .

Este fan fic esta creado sin fines lucrativos

* * *

Ambos vieron como el atardecer caía sobre la ciudad de Inazuma , el de ojos zafiro ya sabia lo que pasaría apenas caería la oscuridad nocturna, en realidad no le importaba para nada pues al fin y al cabo para eso estaba ahí , nadie ni nada lo había obligado a estar en ese lugar , a esa hora y con aquella persona , persona a la que amaba fuertemente.

Juntos , sentados y tomados cálidamente de la mano vieron la primer estrella en el firmamento aparecer y así consecutivamente vieron las demás aparecer , al fin había caído la oscuridad de la noche , una oscuridad placentera , cálida , en la que sus actos serian escondidos por el manto oscuro que ahora caía sobre ellos.

Fue bajo el manto oscuro que el ojiazul cerro lentamente sus ojos mientras inclinaba tiernamente su cabeza hacia el hombro izquierdo del pelirosa para apoyar su mejilla derecha sobre este , le encantaba hacer eso incluso desde antes que se le confesara y fuese correspondido . Hacia esto para acercarse a la piel del moreno pelirosa y deleitarse con el olor de aquella piel canela de su amado : Jousuke Tsunami .

Ante esta acción el moreno separo su mano de la mano de el ojiazul para pasar su brazo izquierdo por detrás de el cuello de este y pasar su brazo derecho por debajo de el pecho de este hasta juntar su mano derecha con su mano izquierda para enredar al ojiazul entre sus brazos .

-Sabes..me encantas –dijo el pelorosa mientras se apoyaba su cabeza sobre la cabeza del menor-

-Tu también me encantas Tsunami , eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-dijo mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por detrás de la espalda del moreno y su brazo izquierdo por encima de el pecho de este para así terminar abrazandolo-

-¿Enserio?

-Si … aunque cuando te conocí no me parecías para nada lindo…sentimentalmente hablando

-Hahahaha , eso es porque solo soy así con ciertas personas

-¿Cómo yo?

-Si , solo soy así con niños tan lindos como tu –dijo el moreno para después depositar un beso en la cabeza de el ojiazul-

-Entonces si encontraras a … a otro chico mas lindo que yo ¿m-me cambiarías por el?-pregunto un tanto confuso y extrañado el ojiazul mientras levantaba su cabeza de el hombro de el moreno haciendo que este levantara su cabeza también-

-Obviamente no , tu eres el único que me gusta y el único al que amo

-Pero es qu -no pudo terminar de hablar cuando fue cortado por la presencia de las manos de el moreno en su rostro-

-Mirame a los ojos Tachimukai –dijo seriamente el moreno mientras tomaba de el rostro al ojiazul para que este lo viera directo a los ojos- ¿en serio piensas que te cambiaría?

-N-no se

-Tachimukai , amor ¿en realidad piensas que te cambiaría? Dime la verdad –dijo algo triste el pelirosa mientras observaba la mirada baja de el menor-

Mientras pasaban los segundos el ojiazul seguía observando hacia otra parte tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos , hasta que después de varios segundos fijo su mirada en los ojos de el pelirosa , una mirada que congelo a este pues a pesar de la oscuridad en la que yacían pudo notar aquella mirada zafiro como si fuera de día.

El menor no respondió con palabras sin embargo se lanzo hacia los labios de el pelirosa hasta terminar besando , acto que sorprendió a el moreno pues pocas veces el menor tomaba la iniciativa de los actos.

-Creo que eso es un no –dijo el pelirosa con la respiración entre cortada después de que separaran sus labios-

-D-disculpame por dudar –dijo algo nervioso el ojiazul-

-No tienes porque disculparte amor … sin embargo si quieres disculparte aceptaría que tu disculpa fuera de otra forma-dijo el pelirosa llevando su mano izquierda hacia la espalda baja de el ojiazul provocando en este un sonrojo notable aun bajo la oscuridad-

-¡¿EH?...A-aquí no Tsunami-kun –dijo nervioso el ojiazul-

-¿Por qué no amor? , tengo muchas ganas de volverlo a hacer contigo

-P-pero n-nos pueden ver

-¿Quién nos va a ver en este lugar tan oscuro y apartado? –pregunto mientras metía su mano por debajo de los shorts de el ojiazul-

-¡¿Eh? , p-pues alguna persona que su-suba aquí , ¿qu-que tal s-si Endou-san llegara a su-subir?

-¿A estas horas?-nuevamente pregunto el pelirosa mientras ahora sentía la piel de sus manos rozando con la piel suave de los gluteos de el ojiazul-

-¡S-si! , podría pasar –dijo ruborizado el ojiazul mientras un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo haciendolo temblar al sentir como un dedo de la mano de el pelirosa empezaba a tocarlo haciendo un camino hacia aquella parte erógena de su cuerpo -

-Pero podría no pasar ¿no es así amor?

-P-por favor Tsunami-kun de-detente

-¿Seguro que quieres que me detenga?

-S-si , por favor -dijo el ojiazul mientras exhalaba vaho a causa de el calor interno en su cuerpo-

-Sabes … me detendría pero –dijo mientras acercaba su rostro hacia el oído derecho de el sonrojado ojiazul- quiero escuchar tus gemidos en la oscuridad , termino susurrando en el oído derecho de el ojiazul para después pasar su lengua sobre esta parte-

-¡Ah! –gimió el ojiazul al sentir la lengua de el pelirosa pasar por su oído- p-por favor detente Tsunami-kun , s-si alguien nos ve así

-¿Si alguien nos ve así que?-dijo el moreno mientras detenía sus caricias para escuchar claramente la respuesta de el ojiazul-

-N-nos verían extraño y mas si es alguien de el equipo , ¿t-te imaginas si nos viera Endou-san o Gouenji-san?

-Mhhhhh … tus argumentos no son validos amor –dijo secamente mientras aventaba suavemente el cuerpo de el ojiazul hacia atrás para dejarlo recostado en la banca donde estaban-

-¡Ah! Tsunami-kun por favor a-aquí no –dijo cerrando fuertemente sus ojos al sentir como era despojado en conjunto con sus shorts de su ropa interior-

-Confía en mi amor , nadie nos va a ver creeme –dijo el pelirosa mientras llevaba a su boca dos dedos de su mano derecha para humedecerlos-

-P-por favor Tsunami-kun hagamoslo en o-otra ocasión-dijo al sentir los dedos húmedos de el pelirosa posarse sobre su entrada para empezar a penetrarlo con sus dedos-

-Aunque me insistas no puedo detenerme amor…ademas tu entrepierna me dice que no quieres que pare

-Ah mhm mhhh Tsu-tsunami-kun , me-me siento extraño , por favor detente-susurro apenas el ojiazul antes de sentir como el pelirosa empezaba a retirar de su entrada los dedos-

-tal vez te sientes así porque nunca antes lo habíamos hecho al aire libre-explico el moreno-solo relajate y no te pongas tenso amor , no quiero lastimarte-dijo el pelirosa mientras se despojaba de sus shorts y su ropa interior haciendo notar su erección para después inclinarse hacia el cuerpo del ojiazul abriendole las piernas y buscar con su miembro la entrada que penetraría-

-¡Ah Tsunami-kun!-exclamo el ojiazul al sentir la punta de el miembro de el pelirosa por encima de su orificio a punto de entrar-

-Solo relajate amor , solo relajate –susurro en el oído derecho de el ojiazul antes de penetrarlo-

-E-esta bien-susurro el ojiazul mientras contenía su respiración para empezar a relajarse- ¡Mh!-gimió con la boca cerrada el ojiazul al sentir como el miembro de el pelirosa terminaba por entrar para después sentir como empezaba a ser penetrado lentamente por el pelirosa-

Así paso cierto tiempo, mientras la entrada de el ojiazul se empezaba a acostumbrar a el miembro de el pelirosa , quien al sentir que la entrada de este se había dilatado suficiente empezó a penetrarlo mas y mas rápido haciendo que el menor apresara con sus piernas la cintura de este y empezara a gemir cada vez mas , a veces solo con la boca cerrada y otras con la boca abierta incluso a veces nombrando al pelirosa entre gemidos.

Mientras sus rostros tanto como el de el pelirosa como el de el castaño claro se ruborizaban siendo el rostro de este ultimo en el que mas se notaba el rubor por el color claro de su piel . Esto hizo que el pelirosa buscara acariciar otras partes erógenas en el cuerpo de el ojiazul empezando por el miembro de este para empezar a masturbarlo con su mano derecha mientras con su mano izquierda tomaba el cuello de el ojiazul para evitar que se moviera pues ahora el pelirosa acercaba su rostro al cuello de el ojiazul para empezar a lamerlo y darle de chupetones , cosa que como había sospechado hizo que el ojiazul empezara a gemir cada vez mas y mas fuerte y seguidamente hasta que se aparto del cuello de el ojiazul mientras acto seguido se aparto de encima de el cuerpo de este para ver el rostro de el menor , aun en aquella situación se veía lindo , probablemente mas de lo normal . Fue entonces que el moreno detuvo sus caricias y embestidas hacia el menor acto que hizo que este reaccionara de el trance en el que se encontraba .

-¿P-por que te detuviste?-pregunto extrañado el ojiazul mientras abría poco a poco sus ojos y dejaba de apretar con sus piernas las caderas de el pelirosa-

-¡Ah! –exclamo sorprendido el pelirosa- Lo siento , me entretuve viendo tu hermoso rostro ruborizado y olvide lo que hacia hehehehe

-¡Tsu-tsunami-kun!

-Si , si ya se –interrumpió al ojiazul- tratare de evitar decirte eso por que te avergüenzas pero es que

-N-no –interrumpió ahora el ojiazul- ¿n-no vas a seguir?

-¡Ah , si disculpa amor –dijo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro de el pelirosa-

Después de esta breve pausa el pelirosa continuo acariciando y penetrando al ojiazul mientras este volvía a apretar con sus piernas las caderas de el pelirosa obligando a que este se acercara mas a su cuerpo haciendo mas profunda la penetración .

Mientras que a la vez el pelirosa masturbaba y lamia el cuello de el ojiazul callandolo con besos cuando escuchaba gemir fuertemente a este.

Sin embargo no pudo o no quiso acallar el gemido de el ojiazul cuando este , después de haber sido masturbado por un buen tiempo no pudo evitar el venirse , haciendo que el semen que había salido disparado descendiera y se posara una gran parte en la chamarra de su uniforme , mientras otra parte manchaba la chamarra de el pelirosa , quien a pesar de esto seguía lamiendo el cuello para después subir hacia la oreja derecha de este para susurrarle en el oído "voy a venirme , quieres que sea adentro o afuera . Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que escucho la voz suave de el ojiazul que ahora apretaba aun mas la cintura de el pelirosa con sus piernas y alzaba sus brazos para abrazar y acercar el cuerpo de este "por favor hazlo adentro Tsunami-kun".

Al escuchar esto el pelirosa empezó a embestir fuertemente a el ojiazul quien gemía fuertemente y se mantenía con los ojos cerrados al sentir las fuertes embestidas de el pelirosa , hasta el momento que ambos gimieron al unísono el ojiazul al sentir como aquel liquido aperlado lo llenaba mientras el pelirosa terminaba de vaciarse dentro de el ojiazul fue entonces que pudo sentir como el menor arqueaba bruscamente la espalda pues obviamente se sentía extasiado al igual que el pelirosa quien después de eso se encimo sobre el menor y saco su miembro de dentro de este.

-¿Te gusto?

-S-si… p-pero

-¿Pero?

-¡Me estas aplastando!

-¡Wah! , lo siento –exclamo antes de que se incorporara para dejar libre a el menor-

-Mucho mejor-dijo aliviado el ojiazul-

-Necesitas papel?

-E-eh , s-si ¿tienes?

-Claro –dijo mientras sacaba una tira envuelta de papel de uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra- , aquí tienes oh espera –dijo mientras partía a la mitad una tira de papel- he , tengo que limpiar también mi chamarra , toma

-S-si …perdona por eso Tsunami-kun –dijo apenado el ojiazul mientras limpiaba su entrada de el liquido aperlado que seguía salíendo de este-

-No te preocupes , al fin y al cabo se puede quitar , en cambio tu...

-N-no es nada Tsunami-kun , g-gracias por el papel-dijo el ojiazul terminando de limpiarse-

-Ehem , me refería a si crees que mañana podrás … sentarte , digo , recuerdas que la ultima vez te costaba permanecer sentado –pregunto mientras tomaba un trozo de papel para llevarlo hacia su entrepierna-

-Tsu-tsunami-kun , e-espera –dijo deteniendo la mano que el pelirosa llevaba hacia su entrepierna-

-¿que pasa amor?-pregunto extrañado el pelirosa-

-D-de-dejame h-hacerlo -_dijo_ apenado el ojiazul-

-¿Hacer que? –pregunto divertido el pelirosa , aunque sabia muy bien a lo que se refería el ojiazul quería escuchar la voz apenada de este-

-Eh… lame…ahm…limp…limpiarte

-Esta bien… si es lo que tu quieres adelante amor

Mas tardo en terminar su oración que en lo que sintió la lengua húmeda de el menor recorrer su miembro para después de unos segundos sentir como su miembro era introducido a una cavidad húmeda y tibia , a lo que el pelirosa se limito a de decirle al menor "lo bueno es que solo ibas a limpiarlo" , sin embargo el ojiazul hizo caso omiso de esas palabras mientras seguía chupando el miembro de el moreno; tardaría bastante tiempo en terminar viniendose en la boca de el ojiazul pero valdría la pena , ademas pocas veces tenían ese tipo de encuentros y era aun mas raro ver a su novio con esa actitud .

Así pasaron los minutos hasta que al fin el pelirosa sintió como estaba a punto de venirse de nuevo , a lo que extasiado por el momento y la situación en que se encontraba alcanzo a soltar un leve gemido y articular "me vengo" para después terminar en la boca de el ojiazul que tragaba el liquido aperlado conforme iba saliendo de el miembro de el pelirosa .

-¿Quieres hacer algo más?-pregunto el pelirosa al sentir como el ojiazul alejaba su boca de el miembro-

-C-creo que es suficiente –dijo el ojiazul mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano derecha por su boca limpiandose y con su mano izquierda se subía su ropa interior y sus shorts-

-¿Ah si? ¿seguro que no quieres hacer algo más?-pregunto el pelirosa mientras imitaba al ojiazul y se subía sus ropas inferiores para después posar su mano izquierda en la cabeza de el ojiazul y revolverle levemente su cabello-

-S-seguro Tsunami-kun , h-ha sido suficiente con obligarme a hacer esto

-¿Obligarte?

-¡Si!, te dije que no lo hiciéramos

-Ah , se me olvidaba que tenias miedo que alguien nos viera , pero ya ves que no paso nada

-Aun así , fue algo riesgoso

-¿Y no te excitaba eso?

-¡C-claro que no! –exclamo fuertemente ruborizado el ojiazul-

-¿Ah no? , ¿entonces porque aun cuando no querías hacerlo me dejaste hacerlo?

-¡Eh!

-¿Por qué cuando me detuve me dijiste que siguiera?

-E-eso no…

-¿Por qué aun terminando de hacerlo me hiciste lo de hace rato? ,

-...

¿Me dirás entonces que no te excita estar en este tipo de situaciones?

-…S-si , algo

-Entonces ¿que te parece si la próxima vez lo hacemos en la caravana?

-¡Olvidado!

-Hahahaha , solo bromeaba amor

-Mas te vale …Tsunami-kun… ¿me abrazas? Es que empieza a hacer frío

-Ha , me lees el pensamiento , iba a hacer justamente eso-dijo mientras empezaba a rodear con sus brazos al ojiazul hasta llevar la cabeza de este hacia su pecho-

-Tsunami-kun… me gusta mucho que me abraces así -susurro suavemente el ojiazul-

-¿Enserio? , ¿Porque amor?

-Porque me gusta mucho sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo , ademas me gusta mucho el olor de tu piel

-A mi también me gusta mucho sentir la calidez de tu tierno cuerpo amor-dijo ruborizado el pelirosa . El ojiazul había atacado un punto débil de este , le encantaba y anonadaba que el ojiazul dijera cosas tan lindas de su persona-

-Tsunami-kun , hermoso

-D-dime amor-articulo un poco apenado el pelirosa-

-Siento celos

* * *

Bueeeeeeh , pasaron las fiestas patrias , y pues justo como lo había escrito anteriormente , estaria aqui con otro nuevo fic.

Esta pareja no se porque pero hay pocos fics de esta pareja (¿?) a mi me encanta , y esque me decidi a hacer este fic con lemon despues de ver que si , que hay escasos fics de estos dos asi que mire el techo de mi casa y le dije al todopoderoso ceiling cat : CAN I HAZ LAIT?

bueno ok no paso eso , y dehecho ceiling cat (segun la biblia de los gatos) fue el que dijo eso.

lo que en realidad paso fue que ya tenia ganas de escribir algo de estos dos , incluso llegue a tener un sueño con esta pareja(oh yeah wtf) , asi que tome unas tazas de café y pues he aqui el resultado.

Espero que les agrade , y comenten si algo no les parece o si tienen duda sobre algo al respecto de este fic o de otro , o de este humilde escritor .

Sin mas por el momento espero que pasen una buena lectura y un buen dia , gracias de antemano.

PD. si habra una segunda parte de este fic , solo que aun no la empiezo. ;3


	2. Tu celos se terminan aquí

Los personajes aqui presentados son propiedad de Level-5 y sus respectivos creadores intelectuales , no se busca explotar estos personajes con fines de lucro.

* * *

-Siento celos

-¿Eh? , ¿de quien? –pregunto extrañado el pelirosa-

-De Touko

-¿Porque de ella?

-Bueno no solo de ella , de todas las personas que se te acercan , pero mas de ella ¡se te pega mucho , y no , no soporto eso! –exclamo algo furioso el ojiazul mientras inflaba las mejillas haciéndolo ver mas lindo-

-Tachimukai , amor no eres el único que siente celos…¡sabes , me molesta bastante que estés muy cerca de Endou y mas aun que te formalices de mas con el

-E-es que es uno de mis mejores amigos , además sabes muy bien que el para mi es un

-¿Te gusta Endou?

-N-no no me gusta , ¿a ti te gusta Touko?

-Sabes muy bien que solo me gustas tu Tachimukai , pero parece que yo no te importo tanto como te importa Endou , pensé que dándote el si te olvidarías de el pero creo que pensé mal -dijo triste el pelirosa-

-Como crees eso Tsunami-kun , es obvio que solo me gustas tu si no me gustaras nunca me hubiera entregado a ti de "esa forma"

-Entonces dime , ¿que es lo que sientes por Endou?

-Solo admiración

-¿Solo eso?

-Si … admito que me gustaba…pero mi corazón tiene solo un espacio para una persona y esa persona eres tu …mi hermoso Tsunami-kun-confeso el ojiazul mientras tomaba la mano derecha de el pelirosa para frotarla con su mejilla izquierda-¿me crees?

-Te creo amor –dijo antes de acercarse a la cabeza de el ojiazul para besarle la frente-

-Aun así seguiré sintiendo celos

-Yo también amor … ¿porque no dejamos en claro las cosas frente a todos?

-¿Eh?

-De esa forma nos evitaríamos el sentir celos ¿no crees? , así cuando Endou este contigo y trate de pasársele la mano como es su costumbre sab…

-¡Endou-san nunca ha hecho eso!-interrumpió el ojiazul-

-Bueno bueno , pero podría hacerlo ¿o no?

-Humpf , inventas muchas cosas que no Tsunami-kun

-Bueno bueno , el punto es evitar que alguien de el equipo trate de "pedalear mi bicicleta"

-¿Crees que alguien de el equipo?… mas bien ¿crees que a alguien más de el equipo sea?...

-Pues… tal vez si… además no hay que olvidarnos de las chicas

-En eso tienes razón …

-¿Entonces?

-¿Y tiene que ser enfrente de todos?

-¡Obligatoriamente!

-¿Porque?

-¡Porque así quedara mas en claro! , no es lo mismo decírselo al equipo a que ellos lo vean con sus propios ojos y se queden sin dudas

-P-pero no se si pueda , el tan solo pensarlo me da… me da mucha pena

-Daaw , amor , no lo hagas por mi , hazlo por nosotros , ¿crees que a mi no me dará pena?-dijo mientras abrazaba mas fuerte al ojiazul-

-Conociéndote como eres no creo que tanta como a mi

-¡Ah! Bueno no tanta pero si me dará pena

-Empiezas a hablar como si lo fuéramos a hacer

-¿Y no?

-A-aun no se

-Vamos-dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios de el ojiazul para depositar en estos un tierno beso- hagámoslo

-Hermoso…¿cual es tu idea?-dijo mientras se acurrucaba por debajo de el pecho del pelirosa-

-Por la mañana justo cuando antes de que la caravana salga hacia Kyoto

Los planes que el pelirosa no eran lo suficientemente coherentes a excepción de uno que le había interesado bastante a el ojiazul , sin embargo eso significaría dejar a su pareja durmiendo a la intemperie.

El plan consistía en crear expectación sobre el paradero de Tsunami pues seria el ultimo en subir a la caravana , después de esto el menor se levantaría de su asiento al encuentro de el pelirosa , mientras este se acercarla hasta donde estaba el menor para después fundirse en un tierno beso , eso si siempre procurando tener las palabras suficientemente creíbles como para acaparar a todo el equipo presente en la caravana .

Sin embargo para que funcionara bien nadie tendría que ver a Tsunami hasta el amanecer , de las preguntas acerca de el paradero de este se encargaría el ojiazul , era una idea muy poco creíble pero trataría de hacerla lo mas creíble posible.

-¿Y no vas a pasar frío aquí?-pregunto preocupado el ojiazul-

-Sin ti a mi lado no me importa mucho el frío si no tu presencia

-¡Ese no es el caso!-dijo ruborizado el ojiazul-

-Es la verdad amor , sin ti no me importan mucho las cosas , ni siquiera si voy a dormir como un indigente debajo de la torre de acero…me preocupas mas tu…

-Tsunami …hermoso…

-…que tal si antes de que llegue mañana a Endou ya se le haya pasado la mano contigo

-¡Tsunami-kun!

-Ok , ok ya se que el no haría eso , pero solo por si las dudas no te le juntes tanto ¿esta bien?

-Pah , esta bien no me le juntare tanto , pero dime , ¿de verdad no vas a pasar frío?

-No creo , pero… préstame tu chamarra y yo te presto la mía

-¿Para que?

-Ya te dije , no me importa mucho el frío sin tu presencia , por eso si me prestas tu chamarra sentiré que estas a mi lado cada que huela tu esencia ¿entiendes?

-¡¿Ah? –exclamo sorprendido el ojiazul- , s-si te entiendo , lo mismo digo , así sentiré que estas a mi lado mi hermoso Tsunami-dijo apartándose de el pelirosa-

-Así es amor-dijo mientras empezaba a bajarse el cierre de su chamarra siendo imitado por el ojiazul-

-Aquí esta … aunque es mas pequeña que la que tu usas , ¿crees que te quede?-pregunto el ojiazul mientras le extendía al pelirosa su chamarra-

-Eso no importa mucho , solo la usare como una manta para pasar la noche , en cambio la mía es mas grande que la tuya

-¡¿Eh?

-¿Que paso?

-N-no nada … supongo que tampoco habrá problema , solo la arremango y ya

-Si, eso mismo te iba a decir …Tachimukai , amor …

-Dime hermoso Tsunami

-¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gustas cuando andas solo con playera?

-¡miles de veces!

-…Pero aun así me gusta aun mas verte desnudo…

-Ah…¡no! Tsunami-kun , no pienso caer nuevamente en ese truco

-Uhmmm por poco pensé que si caerías nuevamente

-Dejémoslo para otro día

-¿Mañana?

-…Otro día

-Hahahahaha esta bien de igual forma caerás en otra de mis trampas

-…Pensándolo bien…mejor mañana si

-¡¿Eh? , ¿por qué el cambio tan repentino?

-Bueno , e-es que como vas a pasar la noche aquí y lejos de mi , p-pensé que lo mejor se-seria eso , a-además también…voy a estar lejos de ti mi hermoso Tsunami

-Bueno al menos será un incentivo para pasar la noche lejos de ti amor

-Si…hermoso…

-Entiendo , será mejor que ya vuelvas , suficiente será con lo que inventaras como para que los preocupes aun mas

-Si entonces , te espero mañana en el bus hermoso –dijo el ojiazul mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y acercaba su rostro a el de el pelirosa para que este le diera un beso de despedida-

-Así será , amor –dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de el ojiazul hasta encontrar los labios de este y depositar en ellos un tierno beso de despedida-

Un beso que ambos hubieran querido que fuese mas largo y mas apasionado sin embargo el tiempo estaba tras de ellos , miles de esos besos se podrían llegar a dar sin recurrir a lugares poco concurridos pues en unas cuantas horas harían publico su noviazgo , terminando así con aquella necesidad de demostrar su amor en medio de la cancha durante los entrenamientos pero sin poder llevarlo acabo.

-Hasta mañana hermoso –dijo el ojiazul mientras se separaba de los labios de el pelirosa para poder emprender su camino hacia la caravana relámpago-

-Hasta mañana amor –concluyo el pelirosa mientras dibujaba una sonrisa falsa en su rostro para despedirse de su amado niño-

Después de ver como la silueta de el ojiazul desaparecía en el horizonte mientras este bajaba las escaleras la sonrisa falsa que el pelirosa había dibujado en su rostro se desvaneció , llevaban relativamente poco tiempo de estar juntos como novios pero era mucha la necesidad de ambos estar cerca de cada uno , nunca antes habían dormido separados y aunque una noche podría no significar mucho para una persona normal para el era muy importante no poder dormir tan cerca de su amado como el quisiera.

-Uhmm las cosas que hago por amor –dijo para si mismo mientras tomaba la chamarra de el ojiazul para cubrir su cuerpo con ella , seria una larga noche para el pelirosa-

Los primeros rayos de el sol le pegaron en el rostro al pelirosa que al sentirlos se despertó de el sueño en que estaba sumido .

Había sido una noche difícil debido a el fresco de la fría noche que había pasado cubierto apenas con la chamarra que pertenecía a el ojiazul.

Después de despabilarse y acomodarse el cabello se levanto de la banca en la que había dormido , había sido una suerte que nadie lo hubiera encontrado así por la noche y mas aun que no se hubiera caído de la banca por la noche , sin embargo ahora tenia que arreglarse un poco para después dirigirse hacia la caravana relámpago pues ya para esas horas estarían esperando a los últimos miembros de el equipo a que abordaran esta.

Eran las 8:45 PM , se suponía que el bus debía de haber salido a las 8:30 sin embargo iban retrasados debido a la falta de un elemento de el equipo . Sin embargo no paso mas tiempo cuando los presentes aburridos de esperar , aliviados se percataron de la presencia de ese ultimo elemento , Jousuke Tsunami que ahora abordaba la caravana relámpago fijando su atención únicamente hacia una persona haciendo de lado , a si a las preguntas y algunos regaños que los miembros presentes hacían .

-¡Tachimukai! , amor , ahí estas

Al escuchar estas palabras , todos los presentes en la caravana soltaron al unísono una expresión de sorpresa , pues nunca antes habían escuchado a el Pelirosa dirigirse de esa forma al ojiazul . Sin embargo quedaron aun mas sorprendidos al ver como el llamado se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía corriendo hacia donde estaba el pelirosa con los brazos abiertos para abrazar a este , recreando así aquella escena que juntos habían planeado la noche anterior .

-¡Tsunami! , hermoso ¿Donde estabas?

-Eso no importa amor , lo importante es que estamos juntos nuevamente

Termino diciendo el pelirosa mientras tomaba por la cintura al ojiazul para acercar mas y mas sus cuerpos al igual que sus rostros , para buscar , así los labios de el menor hasta encontrarlos y depositar en ellos un apasionado beso que seria cortado por la falta de aire en el cuerpo de ambos , un beso que fue observado por todos los anonadados presentes en la caravana , un beso que dejaba en claro las preferencias sexuales de ambos chicos , un beso que demostraba que ambos chicos se encontraban en una relación amorosa , un beso que ese mismo día dejo a mas de uno en la caravana con ganas de hacer lo mismo que esos dos chicos habían hecho.

Y sin embargo desde ese día ambos chicos se sintieron mas libres de expresar su amor en cualquier parte , justo como el mayor lo había dicho

* * *

Just like a glove! , disculpen por no actualizar esta historia pero últimamente he estado algo cargado de deberes escolares ... eso sin mencionar las horas que he pasado jugando Medal of Honor (hell yeah!) , así mismo pido muuuchas disculpas por las faltas ortográficas de esta ultima parte de el fic , pero es que no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera algebra o un modo de usar mejor a los talibanes en MoH , afortunadamente se fue la luz en mi casa el sábado y al no poder jugar en línea , tome la lap top y me decidí a darle un final al fic sin embargo ni así podía terminarlo y por poco iba a ver al Dr. Robert , afortunadamente no paso así , y bueno aquí esta el fin de este fic que espero que les haya gustado , de antemano gracias a todos los lectores y a todas las personas que dejan reviews gracias de verdad y disculpen mi demora.

Por cierto y hablando sobre mis retrasos , espero seguir escribiendo por aquí a la brevedad posible , esto debido a mis deberes escolares y nuevamente por el tiempo consumido por los VG , también si gustan pueden seguirme en una cuenta de Face Book que acabo de hacer , esto por no quieren comprometerse a dejar un review aquí o para aquellas personas que quieran conocer mas acerca de este su humilde escritor.

aquí la dirección de mi FB : h t t p:/w w w .f a c e b o o k .com/people/Eduardo-N-Ganiza/100001736743788 (sin espacios obviamente)

Nuevamente gracias y hasta pronto.


End file.
